1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joystick for use in a computer game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a joystick for use in a computer game comprises a box of the order of 10cm square containing therein a control part for control of a 8 directions, and a stick lever provided on the box such that it can be operated to control the directions. The joystick is also provided with trigger buttons which are used to shoot balls, bombs and the like.
When the conventional joystick is applied to a shooting type of game or the like, in some cases, it is necessary to push the trigger buttons very often.
Also, since the conventional joystick lacks stability, if the stick lever is operated with a strange force, the joystick may be moved out of its installation place such as a desk or the like, resulting in a poor operability.
Further, generally there are two main types of games: that is, one employs a 4-direction operation; and the other employs an 8-direction operation. However, in the prior art a joystick construction for the 8-direction operation cannot be applied to the 4-direction operation type of game.
In the above-mentioned conventional joystick, a player must continue pushing the trigger buttons long time and intermittently, which causes the player to be greatly tired as well as reduces the life of the joystick. Further, as mentioned above, in the above conventional joystick, if the stick lever is operated with strong pressure, then the joystick may be moved out of its installation place such as a desk or the like due to its instability, resulting a poor operability.